trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Aleph
Backstory Born in Canalave city in Sinnoh, Aleph is the second child of his family, with his sole sibling being an older sister named Artemis. In his younger days Artemis was the closest he was to, as he was never too close to his parents. To this day he considers only her a close part of his family. Throughout his schooling he has consistently been among the top in his cohort, though his somewhat eccentric behaviour has left him with relatively few friends. The small circle of friends he does have however are very close to him, though all of them have had to move away prior to the start of his journey in Tatsu. In the happier early years of his life he would while away time in the Canalave library with his friends, occasionally going on holidays with his family whenever there was a school vacation. Eventually, Artemis left on her own journey around Sinnoh, and from there Aleph gradually began to feel alienated from his own household. His parents had grown to be more distant from each other than ever, and Aleph did not like being home for fear of witnessing any of their arguments. He began to spend more and more time away from home, taking comfort in watching the many Staryu glow from the harbour if the library closed before he felt it was alright to go home. His friends provided more support for him than ever at this point, among of which was a girl called Beth, whom Aleph spent especially long days whiling away time with. It was a day with her that he met what would soon be his first Pokemon, a Staryu that had taken interest in him for how often he showed up to watch them. For many weeks the same Staryu would accompany him as he sat on the jetty, offering him a listening ear, until eventually Beth suggested that he make the Staryu his first Pokemon. The Staryu was captured and nicknamed Henrietta. Four years later, when he was 14, his parents finally decided to divorce. That, along with the recent departure of Beth, the last of his friends to remain in Canalave, almost broke Aleph, until Artemis returned from her journey and announced that she would be owning her own home soon, and would be glad to take him in. Living with Artemis provided a companion other than Henrietta for him again, and for the first time in a long while he felt that he truly had a home. During vacations, Artemis would bring Aleph journeying through various parts of Sinnoh, teaching him survival and battling skills for when his own journey was to come. The first Pokemon that he captured properly was a Caterpie that had attached itself to him while journeying through Eterna Forest. It had crawled onto him while he slept, and proceeded to hide in his bag to snack on his food. It was an easy capture, all it took was to shake it out of the bag, but it was memorable regardless. The next to come was a Gible that caught Aleph's attention as he fell off the Route 206 Cycling Road, which with help from his then fully evolved Butterfree he tracked through the dark Wayward cave and cornered. After a battle in the low visibility of the cave that hampered only Aleph, he was finally able to catch the Gible through a mix of status powders and water attacks to limit its mobility. The makeshift family consisting of his sister and their Pokemon kept Aleph happy for the next 4 years, and eventually he graduated, receiving his trainer card and a Sinnoh starter Pokemon, Chimchar. Deciding to leave on a journey before furthering his education like Artemis did, he choose Tatsu to be the site of his first adventure, not wanting to go around the same Sinnoh he had already traveled through, though the faint hope of seeing his friends, most notably Beth, there again due to the current popularity of the region for trainers around his age was certainly a factor as well. Personality Mainly benign, usually prefers to observe rather than get himself involved. Somewhat quiet and reserved, but becomes a lot more playful when with people he is close to. He has a great curiosity for all unknown to him, and takes effort to learn about them. He is patient with people and for this mediates well. He is careful with what he says, but nevertheless quite opinionated. He does not usually take the initiative to interact with others, but is friendly and warm when doing so, if a bit formal. Also has a habit of staring into space when deep in thought. Is often mistaken for being asleep when he hangs his head while doing so. Nevertheless, when not doing so he is quite observant. When pushed enough in extremely dire situations he displays a unscrupulous, coldly rational will that drives him to do whatever necessary to achieve his aims, though it occurs rarely. Pokemon Staryu (Henrietta) - As Aleph's first Pokemon, Henrietta is immensely loyal to him, though its lack of a face prevents it from showing its thoughts too clearly. Though sexless as a Staryu, its personality identifies more with being female. It is also highly intelligent, having been with Aleph long enough to gain a lot of knowledge, and is able to direct the rest of Aleph's Pokemon if he is prevented from doing so. Butterfree (Alpha) - The first Pokemon Aleph caught, Alpha has been with him for a long time and picked up many of his habits. His enhanced vision due to having Compound Eyes has been immensely helpful to Aleph. He enjoys perching or hanging on Aleph's head as he travels, alerting him to anything of interest. Gabite (Serph) - Caught as a Gible, Serph has grown alongside Aleph, in the process becoming fiercely protective of him. Though initially he allowed capture by Aleph out of respect for his skill in tracking him through the Wayward Cave and battling, he has grown to have a deeper bond with his trainer, respecting not only his ability, but his character as well. Monferno (Heat) - The most recent addition to Aleph's team, given as a starter. Being quite young, he has an impatient disposition, and is eager to learn from Aleph and his own teammates. Appearance He is slightly smaller than the average for his age, and somewhat lean. His straight hair is black, kept at medium length. His eyes are deep green. Usually wears a loose short sleeved white T-shirt and comfortable black trousers with a dark blue coat kept open along with black sneakers, though he changes attire according to what is practical for the occasion. When traveling across wilderness, he wears a number of pouches containing items like medicines or tools, with a knife holster across his chest and on his left leg. Terms of Use Only balletduckninja may use this character in canon works. Non-canon stuff is fine as long as its not too out of character. Category:Submitted characters